I Miss You
by DracoWinchester
Summary: Harry wakes up one night and finds Draco's not laying next to him.


**__A/N: You may find that some of this to be familar to you; if you are reading one of my stories; I liked it too much, so I decided to place it as a one shot. Hope you guys like it! I've added more things to it so it's not directly from the story itself; it's its own one shot. I wrote it earlier today in school. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>"I need to talk to Draco. I can't deal with this on my own."<em> Harry thought miserably as he grabbed a pillow and hugged it.  
>He slowly began to drift off into an uneasy sleeping session.<br>_"No. Not Harry! Please, take me instead! I love him. Father, no!" Draco screamed as he saw his father advancing on his bounded boyfriend. Draco tried to run to his boyfriend lying on the ground, but his father was in the way._  
><em>"I didn't raise you to be gay, Draco. You were to be married soon. What have you done?" Lucius growled dangerously at his pleading son. He was glaring down at Draco with hate-filled eyes.<em>  
><em>"Father, please. I'm sorry. This never meant to happen. Please." Draco begged, desperately trying to touch Harry and free him from the binds surrounding him.<em>  
><em>Lucius walked swiftly over to his son and slapped him across the face.<em>  
><em>"You're a disgrace to your family, Draco. You disgust me. You put shame in your own name."<em>  
><em>"Father, I'm sorry. Please, I beg you not to hurt him."<em>  
><em>Harry couldn't stop the pain. All he felt was the sickening stabbing pain going through his entire body as Crucio was thrown for the fifth time in twenty minutes at him. He tried calling out for help, but he couldn't. His voice was raw from screaming so loud for so long. He tried frantically to move out of harm's way, suddenly aware of the binding rope that was clutching menacingly at his arms and ankles. He started crying in pain as he looked over at his boyfriend. Draco was frantically trying to stop his father from hurting Harry any further. But no matter how much Draco tried, Lucius wouldn't stop.<em>  
><em>'Please, just kill me now, Draco, just do it.' Harry found himself thinking as tears poured down his face like a water fall.<em>  
><em>"Father, please!" Draco yelled again.<em>  
><em>Harry saw nothing but the frightening green flash of light form in his eyes as he heard the Killing Curse being yelled. He took a deep breath and felt loneliness take over him as he watched his boyfriend fall to the ground, dead.<em>  
><em>"No...no..." Harry muttered desperately trying to break the binding ropes. He saw Lucius' cold grey eyes fill with anger as he advanced once again on Harry.<em>  
><em>"Too bad the little brat wouldn't shut up. You're next. Say hello to your filthy parents, will you?" Lucius spat and he pointed his wand towards Harry's heart.<em>  
><em>"Kill me." Harry pleaded.<em>  
><em>"Advada Kedavra!" Lucius screamed<em>.  
>Harry jumped awake and looked around, not knowing where he was. He desperately grabbed out for the body laying next to him, not feeling for one. Harry started to panic, he opened his eyes wiildly searching for his lover of six years<br>"Draco?" He whimpered into the darkness.  
>A few moments of silence had Harry freaking out real bad.<br>"Draco?" He called out a little louder. He got out of bed and put his red furry robe onto his shoulders and walked out of the room, searching the hall way and finding no one.  
>"Draco?" He called out again.<br>Still no answer from the man he desperately craved to hear.  
>"Draco?" He called out, tears filling his eyes. His eyes caught sight of blond hair and he ran to it; he ran to the bathroom.<br>No one was there. He searched every hiding place for the man he so desperately loved; he never found him.  
>He was nearly crawling on the floor as he made his way from the kitchen, to the couch in the sitting room. He felt so weak, after crying for so long. He knew he would never be able to see his lover again; after that incident in the Malfoy Manor three and a half years ago.<br>_Draco had come to the Manor with Harry. They had just come home from one of their dates out on Diagon Alley. Draco had his arm wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry was laughing gently against his skin. Neither Draco or Harry expected to find the elder Malfoy sitting in the kitchen when they arrived._  
><em>Harry knew something was going to happen when Lucius looked at the closeness of their bodies. Harry saw the evil glint in his eye when Lucius had smiled.<em>  
><em>"Draco, where have you been?" Lucuis asked, a little too politely.<em>  
><em>"Out with Harry, Father." He asnwered calmly as he let his arms drop away from Harry.<em>  
><em>"A letter came for you in the mail." Lucius held up a parchment.<em>  
><em>"From who?" Draco asked as he moved closer to his father.<em>  
><em>"A witch. She wishes to have your hand in marriage." Lucius's eyes were filling slowly with mirth.<em>  
><em>"I told you already, Father. I do not-"<em>  
><em>"You will marry and bare my grandchild, boy!" Lucius shouted suddenly angry.<em>  
><em>"And if I don't?" Draco asked coldly.<em>  
><em>Lucius smirked and pointed his wand at Draco.<em>  
><em>"You wouldn't?" Draco asked, desperately trying not to show how afraid he was.<em>  
><em>"Advada-"<em>  
><em>"Draco, no!" Harry shouted, moving towards him.<em>  
><em>"Harry, I'd rather die than marry someone I don't love." Draco said, eyeing his boyfriend with tear filled eyes.<em>  
><em>Harry began to protest, but was cut short by the yelling of the Killing Curse.<em>  
><em>"No." Harry cried out.<em>  
>Harry crawled onto the couch and curled up into a ball, holding a green silky pillow; the pillow that Draco had held so many times before.<br>Harry fell asleep like that and slept on and off for days; willing himself to die just to be with Draco again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear what you had to say!**


End file.
